Convince
by Twenty questions
Summary: A drabble in which Booth and Bones make it work on her terms


Some days he felt that their entire relationship was him tricking her. He wasn't, she wanted this too. All he had really done was present it in an agreeable way. So he pushed the anxiety out of his mind and continued into her apartment. This internal battle he had upon crossing the threshold never lasted long. He was giving them want they both wanted.

It had started with the proposal of biological urges. That part still made him cringe. He had refrained from all expressions that sounded anything like 'making love', and instead simply told her that they both had biological needs. Wouldn't it make sense to satisfy them together since they spent so much time together anyways? This way she wouldn't have to deal with the annoyance of finding other people.

"Really Booth, I don't want you to feel obligated. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own partners."

"Not obligated, just seems like the logical step. After all, we're both pretty symmetrical. You like logic, remember?"

So she agreed. And then he had brought up his stipulation. That had almost ruined it, but he had planned this out and thought carefully over reasons.

"No other partners when you're with me Bones. Not a relationship or alpha male thing!" Already he was holding hands up in defense. "Simply a practical health measure. Neither of us can afford to be bogged down with communicable diseases in our lines of work."

She had pursed her lip, made all of her standard squinty comments, and then agreed. He had almost gotten on his knees to thank God right then, but decided that would eliminate the progress he had just made. After feeling the unbearable urge to jump her for so long now, he couldn't handle a misstep just then.

Of course, it was always and would always be more than just sex to him. But he didn't let her know that, or tried not to. It came out once, he had been worried it would, so there was a speech prepared for that.

"Bones," his arm slung around her uncovered waist. The sun rising unreasonable. "I love you."

She had frozen up. He could've sworn she even flinched. He tried not to look at her face then, but was sure it was that deer-in-headlights look. Part of him wished that he had agreed to give her a gun so he could be put out of the awkwardness of the situation right then.

"But don't worry, I just wanted you to know I felt that cocktail of chemicals in my head. I know you don't believe it. Just thought I'd share."

She had smiled then. Slightly, when he allowed himself to look at her face. There wasn't a need to say it back. She wasn't ready.

Now though, was maybe his most difficult argument. He wasn't sure how you would convince a woman who didn't believe in marriage to marry you. But he was sure as hell going to try, and that's what tonight's dinner was about. Most girls would be begging for a ring after this long of a relationship, sorry, satisfying biological urges in a mutually exclusive agreement. But she wasn't, and that was okay with him. It made her, her.

They sat across from each other over Thai food. Her apartment. Might as well have been their apartment, but he never let go of his lease. She would freak out on him if she realized that he considered them living together. He almost always tried to avoid anything that would push back the progress he had made. She had let him into her life now, and he was sure as Hell going to stay there.

"So I've been thinking." He let her smirk before continuing. "Financially we're both secure, and although the Jefferson gives you health insurance and the government covers me, I thought of a good investment."

"You, Seely, are going to play stocks? I thought we were over the gambling."

His face lit up at her slip, at the 'we' in the sentence. His whole relationship with her was a gamble, and so far he was winning.

"No, not that kind of investment. It just seems to logically make more sense that we receive more protection, which we would get if married. And consolidating our assets would be a smart move according to my broker. So I was thinking marriage, but obviously no rings because I don't need you marked as mine or anything."

Her face paused in thought.

"Not to mention we've both proven ourselves as adequate partners biologically speaking," she smirks again. "Plus we've been working together for some time, and this is practically a continuation of that."

She considers it. That's more then he thought he would get.

"On the stipulation of a pre-nuptial agreement, I suppose that does make sense. Not in a church, just a really quick ceremony. It isn't a big deal after all, just a business move."

But it was a big deal, and tried not to show it. On the inside though, he was hoping Angela would convince her to wear a dress. It might not have involved a Church, and probably no family aside from Parker, but her acceptance to his proposal was everything he ever wished for.

The Thai food was quickly forgotten.

A/N: I love the fics here, but I'm sad to see so few where Bones sticks to what in part makes her her and instead suddenly becomes a believer in soul mates. So I thought I'd mix it up for a change. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
